Brasil
| writers = Max Cavalera | producers = Max Cavalera | prev_track = L.O.T.M. | next_track = Tree of Pain }} The title is Portuguese for Brazil, and the lyrics were written in Portuguese, with lines translated to English, so Max Cavalera sings this song in both of these languages. The song, hence its title, is dedicated to his former home country Brazil and the lyrics mention about the Brazilian culture, including hardcore and soccer. Tribal percussions and used by Max are evident in this song. Lyrics Vamos detonar essa porra - let's detonate this shit Vamos levantar poeira - kick the dust high Vamos arrasar - let's kick ass Vamos arregaзar - let's fuck shit up Levanta mano, entгo - get up brother, c'mon Vamos detonar essa porra - let's detonate this shit Vamos detonar essa porra - let's detonate this shit Vamos detonar essa porra - let's detonate this shit Vamos rasgar o chгo - let's cut the ground As casas - the houses As cidades - the cities As calзadas - the sidewalks As mulecadas - the street kids As esquinas - the street corners Os buracos - the holes Balas perdidas - lost bullets Os telhados - the roofs No Minhocгo - famous tunnel in downtown Sгo Paulo Favelas - slums where most poor people live A multidгo - the crowd Galera - soccer crowds Na madrugada - after midnight A gingada - a typical dance/fight from the north E'o Brasil - this is Brasil Pais porrada - hardcore country O concreto - the concrete Os butecos - the bars As raizes - the roofs As cicatrizes - the scars O Cristo Redentor - Christ the redeemer (famous statue of Christ in Rio De Janeiro) Salvador - capital of Bahia (North of Brasil) O sol nascente - the rising sun Pelourinho - famous old slave square in Salvador As catedrais - the cathedrals Nas Gerais - Minas Gerais (the state where Max was born) Aleijadinho - crippled sculptor famous for the 12 prophets statues in Ouro Preto As peladas - soccer played barefoot in the streets, on the beach E'o Brasil - this is Brasil Na Baixada - one of the most violent and dangerous places in Rio de Janeiro Pais porrada - hardcore country Brasil, Pais Porrada As torcidas - organized soccer crowds De longe vem a forte chuva - from far comes the strong rain As torturas - the tortures (in the 60's, a lot of people were tortured and killed by the government) E' Meia Noite - Brasilian percussionist, Meia Noite, who plays on this album and on "Primitive" Quebrando tudo - fucking shit up on rhythms. O berimbau - One-stringed Brasilian instrument that Max often uses Conquista o Mundo Conquer the world Da Lama ao Caos - From The Mud To The Chaos (this is the name of Chico Science's first album) Do Mangue - from the mangroves in Recife Uai - a traditional term used by the people of Minas Gerais Minas Gerais Manaus - capital of Amazonas (heart of the rainforest) Oh yes, Pele the footballer is also born there O Brasil - Brasil E' muito mais - it's so much more... Brasil, Pais Porrada Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar, berimbau, percussion, percussion arrangement * Mikey Doling – lead guitar, percussion * Marcelo Dias – bass guitar, percussion * Roy Mayorga – drums, percussion * Meia Noite – Brazilian percussion, percussion arrangement * Otto D'Agnolo – keyboards Songwriter * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music Enginucers * Otto D'Agnolo – , additional audio effects * Jamison Weddle – second engineering * Marcelo Dias – audio effects * John Naylor – programming * – * Anthony Kilhoffer – assistant mixing * – * Max Cavalera – Category:Songs Category:3 tracks Category:Songs featuring music video Category:Songs that have cover art